mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Hao's followers
Hao's followers are fictional characters who follow Hao Asakura from the Japanese manga series Shaman King. The group has several extremely loyal henchmen, which can go quite unnoticed as they blend into the story. Some have very minimal roles, but still contribute to the storyline. They are grouped into various teams in the manga, and have much more prominent roles. Hana-gumi The Hana-gumi (Flower) is a trio of female shamans dressed in gothic fashion and take on the image of being witches. In the anime, they are featured as the most prominent members and the most powerful in the group, though in the manga, they are only one of several powerful teams that follow Hao. They are later killed in by Peyote when he rebels against Hao. Their souls then attempt to beg Hao for help, but he only attempts to devour their souls to gain Reiroku. However this fails, and Anna saves and revives them, causing the Hana-gumi to respect Anna while their savior decides to force them to become maids at her Funbari Onsen resort. Kanna Bismarch (カンナ・ビスマルク) Kanna is one of Hao's followers. She is the leader of the one of Asakura Hao's teams "Hana-Gumi"(Team Flower). Kanna seems to dislike children. She is the oldest of Hanagumi and has a furyoku level of 7,500. :Her Guardian Ghost is within a huge suit of armor, and is named Ashcroft. Ashcroft has a reiyoku of 770. Matilda Matisse(マチルダ・マティス) , is one of Hao's followers and from England. She was born on July 19, 1986. She is on the team "Hana-Gumi" (Flower). She is the most cheerful member of the team but also the weakest with a furyoku level of 7,000. :Her Guardian Ghost is a pumpkin named Kirisaki Chopper a.k.a Jack. It is speculated that the true identity of her spirit is actually that of Jack the Ripper, the infamous serial killer. Jack's reiyoku level is 700. Marion Phauna (マリオン・ファウナ) Marion Phauna (マリオン・ファウナ), known also as "Mari", the doll master is one of Hao's followers from Italy who dresses in Gothic Lolita fashion. Her birthday is February 28, 1987. She is on the shaman Team "Hana-Gumi" (Flower) with Kanna Bismarch and Matilda Matisse. Although Kanna is the leader of the group, Mari is the strongest with a furyoku level of 8,000. :Her Guardian Ghost is a doll with a large revolver stuck to its hand, named Kirisaki Gun a.k.a Baby Chuck. It greatly resembles Manta Oyamada, Despite Marion being the strongest member of 'Hanagumi', Chuck has the lowest reiyoku level: 680, but the difference of reiyoku between the team's spirits is very small. Hoshi-gumi Hoshi-gumi (translated as Star). Hao Asakura(麻倉葉王) Opacho(オパチョ) Luchist Lasso(ラキスト・ラッソ) is a fictional character in the manga and anime series of Shaman King. As founder and former leader of the X-Laws, Luchist Lasso is by far one of the more powerful shamans working under Asakura Hao. Luchist acts as the main rival to Marco. The two were extremely close friends in the past, with hints of homoeroticism spread out on different occasions. However, when Asakura Hao intervened, the comrades' lives would be forever changed. In the anime, this relationship isn't mentioned. His Guardian Ghost, is that of the Fallen Angel Lucifer (堕天使・ルシファー, Lucifel). It is originally a Lamborghini Countach LP400, that gained a spirit from its importance to Luchist and later evolved into a SeireiHoly-Class giving it the form of an Archangel. It was the first of the Archangels to be created and can change its oversoul into its original car form. It uses a bullet, fired from Luchist's colt, as a medium. Like the other Archangels it has the ability to shatter souls. Tsuchi-gumi Tsuchi-gumi (translated as Earth Team) Peyote Diaz(ペヨーテ・ディアス) is a fictional character in the manga and anime series of Shaman King. He is a shaman from Mexico and is one of Hao's followers "Peyote" is a small spineless cactus native to México and the Southern United States of which a hallucinogenic drug is prepared. Peyote's Guardian Ghost's Peyote's spirits are Carlos, Juan (friends of his), Antonio, Jose, Pancho, Miguel & Zapata (all mariachi players). Carlos and Juan were gunned down by angry saloon clients while Antonio, Jose, Pancho, Miguel and Zapata died in fights. BoZ Brothers Ryo Kamishiro Zen Hoshi The BoZ brothers are two of Hao's followers and a group of rock monks. Their real names are Ryo Kamishiro and Zen Hoshi. They are part of Tsuchi-gumi BoZ Brothers Guardian Ghost's Chimimoryo: Small nature spirits (usually birds, insects, and other small animals) that have forgotten their true form. Integrated with pebbles to form oversouls. Tsuki-gumi Tsuki-gumi (translated as Moon Team) Hang Zang-Ching(ハン・ザンチン) is a fictional character in the manga and anime series of Shaman King. He is one of Hao's followers and part of Team "Tsuki-Gumi" Hang Zang-Ching's Guardian Ghost Hang Zang-Ching's spirit is a panda bear named Shion-Shion. His over soul turns Shion-Shion into a Chinese-style gong, forming Oversoul Dokurama Neko. "Big Guy" Bill Burton(ビル・バートン) is a fictional character in the manga and anime series of Shaman King. He is the toughest member of Hao's followers and part of Team "Tsuki-Gumi" Bill's Guardian Ghost's The 21 members of his former football team (He was the captain, and they all died in a bus crash, leaving him as the only survivor). Mohammed Tabarsi(モハメド・タバルスィー) Nicked named Turbine(ターバイン) he is a fictional character in the manga and anime series of Shaman King. He is one of Hao's followers and seems to be of a high-rank as he is usually the leader of his peers when sent out to make numerous attacks on Asakura Yoh's friends Turbine's Guardian Ghost Mohammad's spirit is Jen(Djinn), Which perform the Mystic Beam. Kaze-gumi Kaze-gumi (translated as Wind Team) Kouji Yamada(山田口技) a.k.a Damayji Kouji Yamada (Damayji) is a teammate of Boris Tepes Dracula. He had an extremely minor role and was the first person from Hao's group of followers to get killed. Horohoro pointed out he looked more like Dracula than Boris. Angered, Boris killed him to eliminate confusion. Apparently he was the weakest member of the team as Turbine reassures Boris that it was okay that he died because they could probably find a replacement easily. Boris then used his blood to power his Oversoul. Kouji's Guardian Ghost His guardian ghost was the nature spirit of a red king crab. They got on well because Kouji himself resembled a hermit crab. Boris Tepes Dracula(ボリス・ツェペシユ・ドラキュラ) is a fictional character in the manga and anime series of Shaman King. He claims to be a vampire, and his ancestors were seen as vampires and hunted because of it. Asakura Hao saves him and he decides to join Hao, wishing to claim revenge on humanity. He imbues his oversoul, Blamuro, with blood to create a cape with wings. Boris' Guardian Ghost Boris's spirit is Blamuro the Vampire hunter. Blocken Meyer（ブロッケン・マイヤー） is a fictional character in the manga and anime series of Shaman King. He lost most of his body for reasons not revealed, so what's left of him now resides in a Lego-like figure that wears a hooded robe. He is usually seen on "Big Guy" Bill Burton's shoulder and makes several appearances with Team "Tsukigumi". Blocken's Guardian Ghost Blocken's spirits are Rats integrated with lego blocks that form his oversouls. Anime Only These are followers of Hao who only appear in the anime. Ashil Ashil (Known as Basil in the English dub) is a follower of Hao who took Boris' role of being the first on screen victim of the Archangels. Ashil was rather cocky, believing it would be easy to kill Yoh and his friends because of his easily regenerating spirit. Ashil was also revealed as having deep feelings for Hao. Ashil is jealous of Hao's interest in Yoh, allowing his deeper feelings to overpower his loyalty. He defied Hao by trying to "accidentally" kill Yoh when he was ordered to have Yoh live. He is killed by the X-Laws. Siegfried Siegfried is Ashil's guardian ghost. Little is known about Siegfried. It resembles a large robot with a mirror on the front. Siegfried's metal body can block many attacks, and can constantly regenerate from anything that harms its body using the ground. It sent out a blinding blast of light from its chest. It also has an extra set of arms that it can hide and let out at any time. Category:Shaman King characters